


Prank Turned Possibility

by kittiegirl1616



Series: Tumblr Prompts [40]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Awkwardness, Fluff, Kissing, Lance doesn't appreciate being pranked, Lance was pranked, M/M, Prostitute Keith (Voltron), Role Reversal, Rough Kissing, Sex Work, Soft kissing, Tumblr Prompts, prompt 67
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25946446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiegirl1616/pseuds/kittiegirl1616
Summary: Lance was pranked by his friends when they bought him a prostitute.  Who knew that the prank would turn into a possibility not just for Lance, but for the prostitute as well.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Tumblr Prompts [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1190161
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	Prank Turned Possibility

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShiranaiAtsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiranaiAtsune/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sugar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24786544) by [kittiegirl1616](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiegirl1616/pseuds/kittiegirl1616). 



Lance stares at the person at his door in disbelief. “Wh-what?”

The person huffs. “I _told_ you. I was paid to come here to spend the night with a Lance McClain. Are you going to let me in?”

Shocked, he wordlessly moves to the side and lets the person in. “Th-that’s m-me? Did the person who called you give their name?”

“Uhm, I think she said her name was Pidge or something like that. Something about making Mr. McClain feel better or something like that.”

Sighing, Lance runs a hand down his face. “Ah. Of course they would do that,” he mumbles. “You really don’t need to do anything. It’s just a prank.”

He side-eyes Lance. “Clearly it is, but you do seriously need it. But I can’t leave until the time is up.” He takes a deep breath. “My name is Keith. Don’t worry, we won’t do anything you don’t want to do.”

Groaning, Lance moves in the direction of his living room. “Come in and have a seat. Do you want something to drink? I have water, lemonade, iced tea, and coffee.”

“Water is fine, thank you.” Keith sits on the couch and watches Lance bustle around his kitchen. “You know, you definitely weren’t what I was expecting when you opened the door.”

He scoffs. “You _definitely_ weren’t what I was expecting.” He walks out with two glasses of water.

“Thank you,” Keith says, accepting the glass of water. He hesitates. “I hope I didn’t offend you by showing up?”

“No. I’m just irritated with my friends, is all. It’s not your fault; you’re just doing your job.” He sighs and sits back, taking a long drink of water. “Feel free to watch whatever. I have some work I need to catch up on.” He finishes his water and stands, heading into the kitchen again where a laptop rests on the counter.

Keith is at a loss. He was hired to come to this house to have hot sex with Lance, but it seems like the brunette wants nothing to do with him. Apparently, this was nothing but a prank played by his friends and he was not digging this. He pulls out his phone.

**To: Shiro** _So apparently this was nothing than a prank pulled on this guy by his friends_

**To: Keith** _Oh no_

**To: Shiro** _aaaannndddd…he’s not digging it_

**To: Shiro** _I feel so bad…he’s sitting in his kitchen working while im sitting on the couch talking to you_

**To: Keith** _do you want me to call you back?_

**To: Shiro** _I mean…it’s not like anything is gonna happen. Let me ask Lance if he wants that_

**To: Shiro** _can you refund his friends?_

**To: Keith** _I cannot, but I don’t think Lance will care if his friends pranked him like you said_

Sighing, Keith drains his cup and takes it to the kitchen. “I just talked with my boss and he says that I can leave. Unfortunately, I cannot give them a refund for the time they reserved.”

Lance looks over at him. “They don’t deserve a refund anyways,” he mumbles. Sighing, he stands up and walks towards the door. “Sorry that I was kinda rude to you.”

He waves him off. “It’s fine. I can understand why. I just hope that the fact that your friends wasted their money brightens your day a bit.” He runs a hand through his hair. “I hope I didn’t completely ruin your day.”

His eyes widen. “Oh, I knew I was ruder than I thought!” He exclaims. “You didn’t ruin my day at all! Please don’t think you did!” He steps closer to Keith. “Look, I know you were just doing your job. It’s not your fault that I have shitty friends who are trying to insert themselves into my life where they’re not wanted!”

Keith giggles at the stricken expression on Lance’s face. “You’re cute,” he says, reaching out to tap Lance on the hand.

Lance blushes. “O-oh, thanks.”

_I can’t believe I’m going to do this…_ “Hey, I’d love to get to know you as a friend, if that’s okay?”

He nods. “I’d be okay with that.”

“Here, I’ll give you my number. I’m free on Tuesdays and Wednesdays at any time.”

“Great, I’m free on Tuesday all day, so why don’t we do lunch at the café next to the bookstore?” Lance smiles and hands Keith his phone.

Typing in his number into a new contact, he nods. “That works. Does 11:30 sound good?”

“It does!”

“Good. Well, I’ll get out of your hair. I’m sure you have a lot of work to do.”

“I do. Thanks.”

Opening the front door, Lance leans against it as Keith steps out into the hallway. “I’ll see you on Tuesday.”

“Yeah…”

“Can I…try something?” Keith asks, turning around abruptly and looking super nervous.

Lance raises an eyebrow, but nods. “Uh, yeah. Sure?”

Stepping forward before he can change his mind, Keith connects their lips briefly before pulling away. “Thank you.”

Lance blinks. “Uh, you’re welcome,” he replies dazedly, a small smile on his face. Keith turns around to head out when Lance grabs his arm. “W-wait!”

Turning his head, Keith is surprised when Lance surges forward and connects their lips again. This time, instead of a quick peck, their kiss is longer and hungrier. Keith pushes Lance back into his apartment and up against the wall, the door slamming shut behind them. Lance’s hands lodge themselves in Keith’s hair as Keith hikes one of the brunette’s legs up around his waist. Keith nips at Lance’s lips, waiting until he opens his mouth before dipping his tongue in and exploring the brunette’s mouth.

A low moan leaves Lance’s mouth as he tilts his head to deepen the kiss. His hands tug at the dark strands on Keith’s head, his tongue wrestling for dominance in the kiss.

The loud sound of a ringtone breaks them apart, cheeks flushed and panting. “Th-that’s mine,” Lance whispers, his eyes trained on Keith’s swollen, bruised lips.

“You should probably get that.”

“Yeah.”

Neither of them move. The phone continues to ring until the answering machine picks it up.

“I-uh-I should probably get going,” Keith whispers again. “I’ll see you Tuesday.”

“Yeah…” Lance doesn’t release his grip on Keith’s hair. 

Keith leans close again, brushing their lips together. “Ask me to stay. Not as the prostitute your friends pranked you with, but as someone interested in getting to know you.”

Instead of answering, Lance smashes their lips together and pulls Keith’s body close. “Give me ten minutes to finish this report and then I’m all yours.”

“Deal.”

They separate and take a moment to compose themselves before heading back into the Lance’s apartment. As Lance heads back to his phone and laptop, Keith sits back down on the couch.

**To: Shiro** _so…im going to be staying here_

**To: Keith** _oh?_

**To: Shiro** _yeah; we hit it off_

**To: Shiro** _its not as me as a prostitute; he’s different_

**To: Shiro** _i like him_

**To: Keith** _im assuming you want the rest of today?_

**To: Shiro** _please?_

**To: Keith** _of course; it’s been a while since I’ve seen you this interested in someone_

**To: Shiro** _thanks Shiro; I owe you_

**To: Keith** _no, don’t worry about it; have a nice time_

Putting his phone to the side, he bites his lip as he watches Lance quickly typing on his computer. _Who knew that this prank would turn into a possibility?!_

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a fic made off a prompt request from this post:  
> https://kittiegirl1616.tumblr.com/post/183182435706/93-kink-prompts-send-me-a-prompt-and-a-ship-and
> 
> It's number 67...I also have ships listed on there, so if you find something you want me to write, please let me know. Please, please, please stick to the ships listed there. Those are the ones I'm most comfortable writing and know most about. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask! Thanks!
> 
> **********
> 
> Calling all Kittie lovers 😉! I have a discord! And it’s dedicated solely to my fics! If you want exclusive updates, a chance to give your own input into something I’m writing, or a chance to just chat with me, please come check it out! I have sections where I’ve linked things for you, sections where you can ask me questions, and sections where you can just chat and share memes! I hope you come and at least check out my discord! I’ll leave the link down below for you!
> 
> https://discord.gg/nwaKnTK


End file.
